Photoplethysmography (PPG) provides a non invasive optical technique to detect changes in blood volume and blood composition in a biological being. However, PPG readings are susceptible to contamination by noise in the form of motion artifacts that can impact the usefulness of PPG data for biometric interpretation. Specifically, within a vehicle environment, motion artifacts can be enhanced based on noise, road vibration, individual movement, vehicle movement, inertial movement, among others. Motion artifacts become an exceptional property of captured PPG signals that pollute PPG readings and provide a skewed biometric interpretation.